Behind the Mask
by Flightless-Sparrow
Summary: A Ball. Spells. A mysteriously handsome boy? A midnight curfew? What could this all mean for Hermione Granger? Rate K for now. It's been done but tell me what you think. I really don't want to continue if you're not gonna read it!
1. Dinner Announcements and Insanity

A/N: This is one of my very few stories. So, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I wised upon a star that I owned this but it was just a bottle rocket...

* * *

"Attention! Attention everyone!" The shouting voices and clamor of silverware came to a slowed halt as the grey bearded head master stepped up to the podium. "I have an announcement to make." All was silent. " This year shall be the first of many years to come of the annual Hogwarts Masquerade ball. It is vital that in these uncertain times that we should remain close to one another and...have some fun while we're at it!" Many sequels could be heard coming from the four tables, mostly from the girls of course. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them. "I will ask that only fourth year and up attend as is tradition of Hogwarts social events." Several groans irrupted from many of the third years as well as a few second year students. "You will be asked to wear a mask, of course and glamours may be used as well if you feel your identity must be totally hidden. Festivities will begin at 8 O'clock on November the 24th and will continue until the witching hour. At that time, your glamour enchantments will be removed and students will then be escorted back to their dormitories. Thank you." and he was seated once again. As he did voices chattered in the Great Hall and footsteps could be heard as many of the girls raced to their dormitories to plan for ball. 

Hermione watched the many girls pass by her, the excitement plain on their faces. Half of them were almost in a dead sprint as they came by. "Come on 'Mione!" Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away so quickly that she almost dropped all of her study materials.

"Ginny! The ball isn't for two weeks!"

"But we've got PLANNING to do! You want to be ready don't you?"

"Well of course but I've got a paper due next week that I haven't even started on!"

"Oh come on! You'll finish it! You always do. Everyone knows you're the smartest student in the school! It can wait."

Hermione pulled her arm away as she entered the common room and tried to catch her breath. "That is... the precise reason that I have... good grades." she said, gasping for air. " I do my homework!" They both were still for a moment until Ginny's eyes widened and her lip quivered while her eyes had become glossy. "Ginny, don't give me that face! It's not going to work this time! I'm serious!" Ginny's nose reddened and the tears began to build . Hermione couldn't bare it. She tried to turn away but she hated anyone to cry. "Oh, alright. But only for an hour." she stated, defeated. Damn that face.

"Ok, I can work with that!" Ginny exclaimed, her face suddenly perky, as usual. She'd have to thank her mother for that little trick next holiday, she thought, smirking inwardly.

As soon as the last of the students exited the Great Hall, Severus Snape started to take his leave. But as he descended down the small steps he was stopped.

"Severus, my boy. Are you attending the ball?"

"Of course. I'll be going as a butterfly with glittery wings and red lipstick." He stated bitterly.

"Splendid! I think I'll join you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the pale man before him. The man scowled in annoyance . "Sorry Severus. But one of these days someone is going to take that sarcasm you love so much literally."

"I don't doubt it." he spat.

"But I do quite like you're idea," the old man mused.

"Surely not Head Master." Severus seemed almost shocked.

"Oh my dear boy, It is quite worth it to see that befuddled look on your face. But I think I shall be wearing a more traditional costume. Red lipstick does not become me."

"Well, if that's the case then, no. I refuse to attend such a ridiculous excuse for festivities. Idiots, running around hiding their faces...totally unaware of who their dancing...with." Severus pondered for a moment. It did not go unnoticed.

"Well if you change your mind, you're always welcome to attend."

He snapped back to reality, "Believe me, I shant be" and he walked quickly down the to the dungeons. Robes billowing and all.

"Hermione, hold still!"

"Oh Ginny! I don't think this was such a good idea."

"I'm almost done! Hold on! There!"

Hermione looked in the mirror. Her face expressionless. "Well?" Ginny asked.

"It's...it's..."

"Did I make the hair to dark, or the nose to wide?"

"No. It's...Perfect! Ginny, this is the best glamour I've ever seen!"

"Well, charms are my speciality." She stated modestly. "Now are you happy that you weren't doing homework instead?"

"Well, maybe. This is wonderful! I can't wait for the ball! No one is going to recognize me..."

"Perfect! Now do mine."

"No one would know it was me...I could brew a youth potion..that along with the glamour..." Severus paced back and forth in his rooms.

"Why do I want to do this?"

because you never even had a date to any of the dances.

"I _chose_ not to have a date."

No you didn't, that was just the cover story that you used when you weren't asked or couldn't get up the nerve to ask anyone.

"I never wanted to go anyway"

yes you did, you wanted to be accepted, like everyone else.

" And whose says that?"

You do...

"So what do I do?"

Go, it won't hurt. Besides no one will know it's you, they don't expect you to turn up anyway. You'll blend right in.

"I must be insane."

Well, you are talking to yourself. That's the first sign.

"Oh shut up!...Finally."

* * *

A/N: R-read my story E-exclaim your thoughts V- (what starts with V?) I- ideas about improvement E-examine this story! 

W-write a comment!

Thanks!


	2. Tears, Confusion, and Dreamers

Finally, my next chapter. Kept you waiting a while but here it is!

Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday candles I spend wishing for the rights to this, it's just not gonna happen.

* * *

The Following Week...

"Almost ready," Severus softly whispered to himself as if he were afraid the walls might hear him. "Just another hour or two and it will be ready." He added in some more unicorn hair and as it dropped into the cauldron it bubbled slightly and turned from a sickly yellow to a deep purple. "I still don't understand why I'm doing this. I must be insane."

Well...

"Don't start that again." he shook his head slightly thinking that he just might be spending to much time alone. "Must be the fumes getting to me." he stated. He began to feel a bit dizzy. In fact, really dizzy. He reached for a chair and sat, hunched over and rubbing his temples. "I'll just let it simmer, those fumes are a little strong. Must have gotten a little into my system from being so close." He walked slowly back into his rooms and took a look in the bathroom mirror. He did look a little younger. No more dark circles around his eyes and he didn't look a sickly. Yes, the fumes. Perhaps he shouldn't have made such a powerful youth potion. But too late to change anything, he admitted and he walked into his bedroom to take a short nap. He would bottle it later. Brewing takes a lot out of you.

"Hermione Granger, where is your report on the Goblin rebellion?" Professor Bins questioned with a confused expression. Hermione had always turned in her homework on time, if not before it's due date.

"Iforgottodoit." she mumbled with her head down.

"Pardon?"

"I. Forgottodoit."

"Ms. Granger, I can't understand a word you're saying." Now his voice sounded slightly annoyed. Everyone turned to look.

"I forgot to do it." she stated quietly.

"You _forgot_? Ms. Granger I informed you all about the assignment a week in advance." Hermione was almost in tears. How could she not have remembered to do her homework? Now her average would go down and _whoosh! _her chance of getting into collage were gone! Ok, maybe she was exaggerating, but this was definitely the worst thing that had ever happened to her (academically speaking of course). "I'm afraid that you will receive a failing grade for this paper Ms. Granger."

"But!"

"No, buts Ms. Granger. Maybe this will remind you next time to do your homework. And I will expect you to still write the report. It will be due this Thursday. Class dismissed."

Hermione ran out of the classroom crying. How could he have singled her out like that? Hadn't she always been a diligent student and always made perfect scores? Now, it wasn't so much about the paper but that he would be so rude to her. She ran until she came to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Pumpkin Pasty," she sniffled.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"I'll be alright, thank you."

"Alright deary, go in." and she swung out of the way.

Hermione ran up to her bed an cried until she fell asleep.

"Hermione..." a voice whispered. "Hermione.."

"Huh?" she raised up to see Ginny standing over her.

"Hermione, you've been asleep for three hours. You've missed two of your classes and dinner's already started."

"Alright, I'm coming." She said in a raspy voice. Probably because of all my crying, she mused.

"Hermione, are you ok? Your eyes are all puffy like you've been crying, hard."

"Oh, just something that happened in class today, it's no big deal. I just overreacted. Lets eat."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and took their seat beside Harry and Ron, as usual. "Hermione, what happened to you?" Harry asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"What? Oh, that. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She tried to forget about the ordeal earlier that day. It was only one grade. She had overreacted. Everything would be ok. But she could help look around for Professor Bins, he was seated at the Head Table,( although he couldn't really eat anything) and was chatting with Professor Sprout. A small spark of anger emerged from her when she saw him ,but it was soon cut off by confusion as she noticed Professor Snape staring at her. Since when had those bags under his eyes gone away? He looks pretty good... Ah! What's wrong with me! It's Snape. She suddenly turned her attention back to her food and friends for the rest of the night, although she was still wondering why he was staring at her.

Severus Snape had been unhappily seated for nearly twenty minutes, as was his usual demeanor , when he noticed two students coming in late. The Weasley Girl and Granger. He would remember that when he finished eating as to ask them why they were so late. But then, he noticed Granger. She looked tired and her face was a little swollen. Odd. What did Granger have to worry about? Ms. Know-it-all didn't have a care in the world. What could have possibly gone wrong in her perfect little life? Did the Weasley boy reject her or something of that-Oh, no. I'm staring...and so is she. At Bins? That's odd. Why would she be glaring at him like th- Shit! She's caught me. Severus saw her turn away. Silly girl, he thought as he rolled his eyes. How she annoyed him. But if she was so annoying..why was he still staring?

Hermione ascended to the girls dormitories a few hours after dinner to begin her essay for history of magic. She didn't want the same thing to happen again. She opened her textbook.

"In 1721, the tension between wizards and goblins reached the breaking point when..."

She found she could barely keep her eyes open and let out a yawn,"This can wait until tomorrow." Normally, she wasn't one to put off anything but she was still tired from that day. After helping everyone with their costumes, charms, and accessories all week, along with that crying incident earlier, she was near complete exhaustion. So, she put her book away and crawled underneath the sheets while maneuvering her pillow into the perfect position. She closed her eyes and slipped away into a deep sleep...

"_Hello?"_

"_Hermione, where are you?" a voice called.. It was deep and drawling. "I can't see you,. I've lost you." She had heard it before, but where? She couldn't recall. _

"_Who are you?" she called back into the darkness. A dim light appeared and a dark figure came into view. And although the light made his body visible his face was still shrouded with darkness._

"_Hermione, don't leave me. Don't go. Stay here, with me."_

"_I don't know you," She didn't know him, but somehow she felt safe. It was odd. She did want to stay._

"_You've always known me, Hermione." He walked closer and held her hands._

"_I have?" She didn't break away. He soon came closer and wrapped his arms around her. They were warm and she never wanted to let go._

"_Of course, I've seen you nearly everyday since you came here" He whispered in her ear. "But if I tell you, you must promise not to go. I don't want to lose you."_

_She hesitated but replied, "I promise." The words flowed from her soul, she did promise. _

_He took a few steps backward, raised a wand and the darkness began to fade..._

"Hermione! Time to wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes. Another day.

Severus entered his room confused and intrigued. He had stared at a student nearly the entire meal. He hoped no one had noticed, but why had he been staring? That was what he wanted to know. He couldn't have been genuinely concerned could he? No. He wasn't concerned for anyone other then himself. You cannot become attached, he stated firmly in his mind. That was his mistake the first time around. Granger has always been there, so why now? Why now did he want to know what was going on in her life? But he pushed the thought aside. He was tired and not thinking clearly, obviously. He then slipped into his night clothes, crawled under the covers, and positioned his pillow just right. He too then slipped away into sleep...

"_Let me go. Let me go. I can't stay anymore." a familiar voice called to him, as softly as a breeze. Lily. He called into the darkness that surrounded him._

"_I can't. It's too hard. I don't want to forget you." he answered. Somehow he knew the words to say. _

"_Don't forget, but move forward. You can't hold on to me forever. Everyday is a gift, Sev. Why do you reject the new ones and cling to the old?"_

"_Because I can't accept that you're gone. I can't. I'm not strong enough."_

"_Oh, but you are. You can't see it, but you are. Just wait for the sign."_

"_What sign?" Silence. "What sign?" He repeated. " I don't understand."He muttered desperately. He was again answered with only silence._

"_Hello?" He knew that voice as well. _

* * *

Well? What do you think? Review and I'll know! Send me your thoughts, criticism, or complements. I love them all! Also, how am I supposed to know you guys are liking it if you don't review?

Special thanks to those special people out there who sent me their thoughts on my first chapter! You guys rock.


	3. Preball proceedings and Premonitions

Disclaimer: Well, I sadly do not own this, yet!!! Maybe Santa will bring me the rights to this but until then... J.K. is still the keeper :P

A/N: Thanks everyone for the Reviews! I really hope you like the next chapter although I kept you guys waiting for nearly 2 whole weeks!

* * *

"Ginny! Wake up, please!" Hermione whispered urgently. The slow moving mass of blankets turned and made a low grumbling noise. "Ginny!"

"What? Hermione it's the middle of the night." Ginny shoved her sheets to the foot of the bed in order to sit up. She looked at Hermione with sleepy eyes then at the wall clock, 3:14am. "I hope this is important."

"It is...I think. I had this strange dream that it was all dark and someone was calling me and-"

Ginny raised her hand, "Hermione, it was just a dream. Don't worry about it. Besides you need to get back to sleep."

"But I really need to find out what it means!,"

"If you think it's that important, why don't you ask Trelawny about it." Ginny let out a large yawn, "Divination has to do with dreams too you know."

"There is no way I'm going to see that crackpot. You know how I feel about her."

"Well, suit yourself, but I'm going back to sleep. I've got a test first thing in the morning." and with that she was once again a huddled mass. Somehow Hermione got the impression that Ginny really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Severus woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the strangest dream. Although much of it he could not recall he did remember Lily speaking and telling him to move on. "_Don't forget, but move forward."_ for some reason he remembered vividly that phrase. What had he to move forward to? Nothing at all. Then he remembered the other voice. That one did not belong to Lily. Who was the possessor of that tender voice? He was sure he knew it from somewhere; if only he could remember. He remained upright for several minutes until he turned to look at the time, 3:15am. He had a test to administer in the morning so he crawled underneath the sheets once again. After all, one needs all the beauty rest they can get. And as he lay there, he chuckled grimly at his last thought as he slipped into a quiet, dreamless slumber.

"Professor Trelawny?" spoke a quiet voice. It was Friday morning and the sun had risen only an hour ago although it was still dark. It was raining outside and the clouds masked the radiance of the bright sun. As the rain drops steadily became louder and the heavy wooden door of the highest tower of the castle creaked open ever so slightly.

"Yes, dear, come in." answered the frizzy haired woman as she polished her many crystal balls. The owner of the voice came into view. _The non-believer. _She mused. "What is it you need?" She asked softly, not even caring to look at the girl.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could interpret a dream for me." Hermione asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Why of course ,dear. Come here." She patted the chair beside her own. Hermione complied. "Now, describe your dream to me." She continued to polish.

"Well, um." Hermione glanced down at her feet.

"Speak up, child."

"Well, I was in a dark room of sorts and...and, a voice spoke to me, a man's voice. I saw his body but not his face. He told me that he could not find me, that he did not ever want to lose me, and that I should promise never to run. His voice was so enchanting. He also said...he had known me since I came to Hogwarts. Then everything sort of goes blurry after that. That's all I can remember." The Prophet promptly sat up, pondered for a moment and adjusted her thick glasses. Hermione was nearly on the edge of her seat waiting for a response of any kind. After a silence that seemed to last an eternity she finally spoke.

"My child, I believe you have had a premonition of sorts. Most likely of a future lover and from the sound of it he is truly in love with you. His hidden face suggest that he may not know of his love for you either. Is there anyone that has shown an interest in you lately?"

Ron? No, Ronald is most certainly not capable of such heart felt words. Besides, that voice did not sound like his slurred accent. Neither does Harry's. The one she had heard was more refined. She could not think of anyone with such a kind, enchanting voice. Who could it possibly be?

"No one that I can think of."

"Well, perhaps in the future." The woman said with a nod.

"Perhaps. Thank you very much Professor."

"Anytime." and the Seer smiled broadly at her as she descended from the tower. Hermione had been quite surprised. She had never thought that she would give such a...sensible answer. She had not known what to expect but certainly not that. Maybe the crackp-, Professor Trelawny wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"Class dismissed, Turn in your tests." Professor Snape motioned quickly to the corner of his desk and the entire classroom hurriedly (but neatly) did what they were told. Everyone was already baffled by his earlier behavior that they dared not do anything that he might disapprove of. Changes in Snape were never good. At the beginning of class he had done something most unlike himself. In order to better "prepare" them all for the test he gave them a quick oral review. Snape had never done anything to further help them on any paper or test more so than he had to. After all, the work that he gives throughout the week is more than a thorough review of any test he ever gave. Little did they know that he listened to each and every one of their voices carefully in order to identify the one he had heard in his dream. So far no one was a proper match. Oh well, it was probably useless anyway. Perhaps the mysterious voice had been a complete manifestation of his imagination. A random combination of pitches and tones from every woman's voice he had ever heard and that no one he knew could possibly be identical. Yes, of course. Just something his mind had created for no particular reason, as are the ways of most dreams. He decided to no longer continue his search and quietly began grading the papers on his desk. Funny, he thought, an oral review and some of them still managed to fail.

Hermione had been listening all day to every male she could find, often eavesdropping if she did have the notion to strike up a conversation. So far no one had been even close. Perhaps he had been an older student. Already a graduate from Hogwarts. In that case she might not find him for years. She then entered her potions class disappointed at the thought of her compassionate prince being so far away. And as she entered the doorway, Professor Snape was glaring at her.

"Ms. Granger, you're late." He snarled. Hermione froze. She stood there for a moment, unable to speak. Frozen, like a deer in front of the headlights of a car. "Well Ms. Granger, at a loss for words at last, are we?" Her blood ran cold. It couldn't possibly...

"Um,"

"Take a seat," he sharply pointed to her regular desk. "Now," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." This time Severus stood frozen in his place. There was no possible way. He was shocked but showed no signs that anything had even slightly affected his mood. In that small conversation, two daylong quests had come to an end and throughout the class period Severus asked no open questions and Hermione never once raised her hand to ask any . They both avoided all eye contact for the rest of the day, Severus confused and Hermione in a panic though neither showed the slightest reaction and both heavily denying it in their minds. The same words echoed through their thoughts. After all, it wasn't possible...was it?

For the next week the sun shone with such brilliance that the thoughts of that rainy Friday were long put away. The weather reflected perfectly the attitude at Hogwarts castle that week. Every girl was all a twitter although the boys seemed somewhat less enthusiastic. Orders for gowns had been placed that Monday and by Thursday they had arrived. Every girl had spent their spare moments preparing and strangely grades had improved across the board. They had no time to waste so all homework was finished promptly as to spend more time in preparation for the Hogwarts social event of the year. And with the entire female population so giddy no one would have guessed that a certain potions master secretly prepared for it as well.

For two weeks now Severus, far away from prying eyes, secretly brewed his youth potion and bottled it while perfecting a suitable glamour charm for the ball. The more he worked the further immersed in it he became and the thoughts of being a crazy fool withered away, replaced by excitement that was seldom felt in the darkness of his dungeons. And although he had not forgotten the strange occurrence of the week before, it was now firmly pressed to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. The ball was but a day and a half away and Severus never came unprepared. Everything had to be perfect. And of course it would be. What was Severus Snape if not a perfectionist?

The day before both Hermione and Ginny's dress had arrived and although Hermione was not one prone to giggling and other mindless things she was totally and positively giddy about the beautiful dress she had ordered specially from the newest dress shop in Diagon Ally along with her mask . It had cost her more than all of her school books combined but it was well worth it. Ginny's, on the other hand, had been her mother's but with great care had been altered and almost transformed from the old style dress it was before to a wonderfully beautiful evening gown, along with a antique mask worn by her great-grandmother and they had both been free . Now the two girls stood in front of the mirror, both exchanging compliments and praises on the dress of the other.

"Oh, Hermione! You're going to look positively GORGEOUS! Those guys aren't going to know what, or who, hit them! And I mean that literally." They both let out a laugh and carefully slipped off their gowns and hid them from view.

"Yours is wonderful too Ginny. Your mom has to be one of the greatest seamstresses I know. She really did a wonder on that old dress of hers. I hardly recognized it." Hermione said as she carefully zipped her dress into the garment bag.

"Yeah, me too, I thought she had bought a new one but there it was, mom's old dress that she had worn from way before I was even born. Amazing really." Ginny closed her wardrobe and put on her night clothes. Hermione did the same. " Well, we'd better get some rest. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Big...day" Hermione yawned. It didn't take long for both girls to be long gone into their dreams of balls and masked dances.

Severus carefully laid out his attire for the next night. A plain black tux embroidered with real gold and a mask of the same colors. He had finally found the right glamour and was exhausted from the days work. So exhausted in fact, that he nearly collapsed onto the bed.

"I'd better get some rest, tomorrow's the big day." and he too fell asleep with great dreams of his first night of carefree fun in years.

And that night the entire castle was dreaming of the magical masked ball to come. Each dream different but equally wonderful and all were hopeful.

* * *

A/N: I again want to thank all of my reviewers, your thoughts mean so much! If you have any thoughts, complaints or just praises I'm happy to get them! I love knowing what you think. And as you might know by now, reviews are what keep me going!

get the hint? Thank you faithful readers! Much love to all. Until next time...


End file.
